Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch is another upcoming Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner. Plot Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are going back to Hawaii along with Nala, Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt, Tuke, Roger Rabbit, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Earl Sinclair and his family, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Jesse Katsopolis and his family, Lou and his friends, Max and his friends, the Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends, the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Ace Bunny and his friends, Red and his friends, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark. When they went to the hula dance school, Timon and Pumbaa meet a little girl named Lilo. They went to her house and meet her sister Nani. In one night there was a green light falling, she think it's a falling star and make a wish for needing a new friend. But there was an alien who was on the green light was named Experiment 626 who escape from outer space. When he's on the road, the truck accidently ran him over and they take him to the pet store. This Morning when they went to the pet store, they both meet each other when she spot him. But the problem is they'll all scared of him except Lilo when she's not afraid because she think he's a dog and named him Stitch. But there was another aliens from outer space when they are after Stitch is Dr. Jumba Jookeba and Pleakly are sent to earth to capture him. Later after that, Lilo, Stitch, Timon, and Pumbaa has already captured by Captain Gantu who also from space, but Stitch escape the ship and tell them to rescue them. After they were rescue, they all became part of ohana means family when they all in this together. Triva *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, the Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Ace Bunny and his friends, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark will guest star in this film. *This is a NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald shorts, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan and Jane, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, the Monsters, Inc. films, the Ice Age films, The Simpsons Movie, Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, The Flintstones films, The Jetsons films, A Christmas Story, My Summer Story, the Jurassic Park films, Cats & Dogs 1 and 2, The Secret Life of Pets, The Goonies, the Free Willy films, Arthur's Missing Pal, the Rugrats films, Surf's Up 1 and 2, Barney's Great Adventure, the Babar films, The Good Dinosaur, The Angry Birds Movie, and Woody Woodpecker. *The storyline continues in Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Stitch! The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Leroy & Stitch. *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Louis will see Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, and Pleakley again in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally made a separate Lion King crossover with Lilo & Stitch (with Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis as the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew joining Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa at the time) on June 2, 2010, but it was eventually removed (due to copyright claims) before he even retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make that film not only as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover but also as a present-day adventure instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.